


"I made a mistake."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Secret Love [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: What happened after that chaotic night? Did Sho survive? And what about Aiba?
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Secret Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I made a mistake."

**Author's Note:**

> Twentieth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Opening his eyes, seeing that his surroundings were the same as the past few days, Sakurai sighed. Pushing the button near his side, the bed lifted itself up, so that now he could have a sitting position.

“Oh, you’ve woken up.”

Turning his head to his left, he saw Nino standing up from the sofa and walking towards him.

“What time is it?”

“Five in the afternoon.”

He nodded in reply.

That was his third day at the hospital and he was already feeling suffocated; being confined within those four white walls was exhausting. He wanted to get up and return to his agency so that he could interrogate Ohno. He wanted to know what his plans were, what was his aim that night.

The worst thing was that his boss had given the order to not tell him anything since he had to ‘rest’. However, this situation was stressing him even more.

“Do you want anything? Water? Some snack?”

“No, thank you.”

Since Ninomiya was his partner, he was temporarily relieved from the mission too. He felt sorry for his friend, and he apologized many times. Not only because of that, but also because Nino had assisted him since he had woken up from his surgery. He was doing a lot, and Sakurai’s heart was filled with gratitude for him.

To Sho, it still felt surreal that he was still alive, that he could still breath and look at the world around him. He had genuinely thought that he was going to die when his eyes closed, while Aiba was pleading him to keep them open.

The sudden knock on the door made them turn rapidly.

“Who is it?” Nino asked for him.

“I-It’s...Aiba…”

The only hearing of that name brought tears to his eyes. For the past days, he only knew that the agent had been treated in the same hospital; luckily, he didn’t have anything too severe that some days of good rest wouldn’t have fixed, and was discharged that morning.

His friend left a light caress on his arm before whispering, “I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

He thanked him with a nod, drying his eyes with the palm of his hands. Ninomiya went to the door and opened it, letting the other man enter, before exiting and closing the door behind him.

In his hands, Masaki was holding a bouquet, made of numerous white roses, so big that it almost covered his face. However, when his head peeked out from it, Sho’s heart ached. There were bruises all over his skin and he was sure that it was even worse on the rest of his body. Just like him, but, at least, he didn’t have to suffer a bullet on his flesh.

“Hello,” Aiba said, his voice shaky, “I brought you flowers. Hope you like them.”

Unlike the hospital’s white which suffocated him, the roses’ one made him at ease, calming him down; their scent was lovely too.

“They’re beautiful, thank you,” he smiled, then, he pointed at the low table in front of the sofa, “You can put them over there.”

Aiba did as he was told, placing the flowers gently on the wood. After, he went back to the bedside and sat on the chair next to it. He was looking down, playing nervously with his hands. In Sho’s eyes, it was the cutest sight ever.

“So,” the man began, at last, breaking the ice, “How are you?”

“They say that I might have to use a wheelchair for some time, but considering how things could have ended up, I’m happy about that.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Aiba commented, smiling sadly.

“How about you?”

“Just some bruises here and there. I’m fine.”

Aiba lowered his gaze again and went back to play with his thumbs, before placing his hands on the bed and looking at him. However, he bit his lower lip and averted his gaze, sighing. What was he trying to tell him?

Sho didn’t want to force the other man, so, he tried to divert his beloved one’s mind from whatever was burdening him.

“Listen,” he started, “No one wants to let me know how the situation is at the headquarters, but can I at least know what you are doing now?"

“I asked to interrogate Ohno this morning, but they won’t let me do it. They say that I might go over the edge because of you; since I saw how he...how he…” he trailed off, his hands gripping tightly the sheet’s bed.

“Aiba, I was ready to take that bullet for you, so I’m glad to have protected you. Don’t feel-”

“That’s the problem,” the man retorted back.

“What do you mean?”

“Second rule of our agency: if you want to keep someone safe, don’t let them fall in love with you. And I was so stupid to let you do that.”

“Well, that applies to me too. And, if we have to bring out rules, then, the first one of our agency states to never fall in love with someone, otherwise, your actions will be affected.”

“And that’s what happened to you. Because of your feelings, you put yourself in danger,” from his voice it was clear how mad he was with himself, “I made a mistake.”

“Aiba-”

“That day, when we were spying that man. Having you next to me, in my car, was more than I could have desired. I was so happy that, sometimes, I was even losing the focus of our mission. I stared at you and my eyes fell normally to your lips, those two lips which I have longed for so much. And when the man turned in our direction suddenly, I took advantage of the situation, kissing you, later justifying myself that we had to come off as a couple,” Aiba explained.

Slowly, Masaki moved his hand towards his, brushing it, “It was at that time, wasn’t it? That made you see me as more than a simple colleague, right?”

The man’s tone was serious, but Sho couldn’t help but chuckle, “Idiot, I was already head over heels for you when that happened. I felt blessed that night.”

“What…? Eh?” Masaki’s eyes were blinking in confusion.

“Don’t think about anything else for now, okay? Let’s just think that we are finally together,” he reassured him, holding his hand.

Aiba sighed, but eventually smiled and cupped his face with his free hand. Bringing their faces closer, they exchanged a soft kiss, before parting and whispering on their mouths, finally, ‘ _I love you._ ’


End file.
